


An Afternoon to Unwind

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Cigarettes, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: On a Sunday afternoon, Tommy's call catches Alfie's attention, and when his jealousy gets the better of him, Tommy can't help but tease him for it.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	An Afternoon to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbusiveLittleBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/gifts).



> For AbusiveLittleBun, I love you so much and I thought you deserved a treat this week! ♥ I hope you're doing well!

Lazy Sundays were always Tommy’s favourite.

It was a day where it seemed like nothing counted, no one needed to make an effort, and he could just sit, lounging about in the living room with Alfie’s company.

That particular Sunday, he was reclined on one of the sofas, bare legs sprawled out with only one of Alfie’s big shirts draped over his frame, his elbow propping itself on the arm with the phone in his hand, the other holding onto his cigarette. He took little drags on it, blowing the smoke from the corner of his mouth as he twirled the coiled wire around his knuckle.

In truth, he was doing less talking and more laughing, giggling sweetly at whoever it was on the other side, and Alfie’s irritation to it became more overt the longer it went on. 

Of course, none of it was _because_ of Tommy’s laughter, in fact he always relished in that sound whenever he was blessed with it, but it was the fact that he didn’t know who it was he was speaking to - who is was that deserved his smile - that was bothering him like a bad itch.

He had walked into the living room not five minutes ago to sit down on the other sofa with Cyril, Tommy’s eyes barely registering his entrance, and he pulled a book off the shelf to start half paying attention to, focused more on Tommy as he stole short glances over the rims of his half-circle glasses.

Even if he actually wanted to read the book, he wouldn’t have been able to with the way the other man was going on,

“Oh my God, she didn’t!” Tommy laughed, eyes wide with shock at whatever had just been told to him, stretching himself over to the coffee table to tap off the ash at the end of his cigarette.

He bent over to reach it, his eyes flicking to Alfie’s for a second while ensuring his lips pursed as they trapped the cigarette between them, a coy little smirk curling the side while the loose fabric of the shirt managed to expose his chest.

He was being a tease, and he _knew_ he was being a tease.

It had become somewhat of a habit of Tommy’s, taking little moments to give Alfie a hint of flirtation with amorous looks, maybe biting his lip or running his fingers across his leg to get his attention, and while Alfie enjoyed it, just watching him like that, it was when he was talking to someone else as he did it that got on his nerves. If he wanted Alfie’s attention, his had to be undivided too.

Yet another giggle and exclamation left his lips, and after the casual drag on his cigarette and the coquettish shake of his head as he blew out the smoke, Alfie stood from his sofa, easing Cyril off of him and placing the prop book down too.

Tommy payed him no attention as walked to sit down beside him, even as he re-fluffed the cushions with a harsh smack to make a statement of his arrival to his new seat and forced Tommy to shift his legs over, he still said nothing to him.

And, despite his closer presence, Tommy still continued to do what he had been doing from the start. He crossed his legs over the back cushions of the sofa to recline himself on the arm, purposefully avoiding Alfie’s looks by staring up at the ceiling and blowing his smoke up above him.

The way he craned his neck up gave a perfect view of his pale throat, and he knew it did, hoping Alfie would see how easy it would be to wrap his fingers around it, which God knew he deserved. Still, he wanted to tease a little further before he hung up.

He continued to speak down the line, his conversation with the caller a subject that Alfie had absolutely no interest in, making him look away for a split second. As soon as Tommy realised the man’s gaze was drifting away, he decided to get on his nerves just that little bit more, beginning to swing his feet, managing to kick them against the other man’s shoulder every so often and jolt him in his place. 

It was almost endearing to see his effort in annoying him. Alfie knew that behind it, all Tommy was trying to was tell him was that he was desperate for trouble, for some kind of reaction from him that could excite him or arouse him, and since Alfie’s patience could hardly endure the torment any longer, he raised his hand up to hold onto the other man’s swaying ankle. His immediate grip was tight enough to bring Tommy’s eyes down from the ceiling and right into Alfie’s stare, wide as if he were shocked the other man had come around so quickly.

Still, he smirked at him, not at all threatened by what my become of his actions, and he only kept talking, even spreading his legs just a little to squirm in Alfie’s hold, laughing innocently as if he wasn’t trying to get himself into anything. His head threw back onto the arm with his next little giggle, the phone practically glued to his ear the way he held it, clearly not wanting to miss a word of what the other person was saying.

For every second that it went on, Alfie wanted it be over more and more. It wasn’t often that he’d get a little jealous or even suspicious about what Tommy got up to, but he couldn’t help getting possessive sometimes, especially over that laugh.

It rang out again, a more high-pitched tone with genuine exertion, eyes creasing and lips smiling wide; damn near enough to make him take the mouthpiece from his hand and slam it back onto the holder to get the little brat’s attention.

But, remaining calm with his movements, he raised Tommy’s legs, holding gently onto his shins to bring them off of his shoulder and down onto his lap. Tommy allowed it, giving his lips a subtle pinch between his teeth while Alfie’s fingers started to drag on his smooth skin, trailing up and down as he asked,

“Are you occupied there, Tom?” 

He whispered it, looking him dead in the eyes as the coy smirk continued to adorn the man’s lips. His hand covered the mouthpiece as he leant forward with wide eyes,

“Yes, I am, do you have a problem over there?” Was all he said, struggling not to giggle at him right to his face, kicking his legs into his lap with the bony heel of his foot. 

Alfie wasn’t particularly in the mood to endure, and caught them as soon as they moved, the strength of those hands on him making Tommy want even more force to pin him down and give it to him rough, and yet, he still pretended to resist,

“Alfie!” He hissed, quickly returning his attention to the phone “Sorry Freddie, Alfie’s trying to be funny…” He nodded as the next words were spoken to him, then replied, “Ok, Freddie, pass my love on to Ada, we’ll see you soon!”

He stretched back to place the phone back onto its holder, instantly flicking his eyes onto Alfie the second he turned around to be met with a question.

“What was that, Tommy?” 

“That?” He pointed to the phone, “That was Freddie Thorne, my sister’s husband, saying goodbye. You’ve met him a few times. Come to think of it, you see him every week when we go for dinner to their house. Nice guy, I’m sure you do like him...” His cheeky smile let the cigarette to return to his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he inhaled the smoke.

“And what makes you think, right, that I like to see _my_ husband laugh with another man, right in front of me, hm?” His hands were gradually moving north, cupping under Tommy’s calf and squeezing at the flesh, his desire becoming more obvious the further they went up.

Tommy knew all the signs to spot for when Alfie was in the mood, understanding that each and every look that was shot his way during that call with Freddie was from a certain level of jealousy, no matter how reluctant he was to admit it; he always was and always would be. Although, Tommy didn’t hate that. If anything, he relished it.

His hands drifted to the end of the shirt he was wearing, pulling it up ever so slightly to expose the tops of his thighs while the smoke was blown from the corner of his mouth.

“What? Is the great Mr Solomons jealous of a little communist?” He mocked, giggling to himself. 

He really did know how to push Alfie’s buttons, especially when his patience was wearing thin.

The other man’s hands tightened on his legs, spreading them apart to fit himself between them, effectively pinning him down on the sofa.

Tommy said nothing and only raised the half-finished cigarette back to his lips. He knew better than to blow it in his face, he really did, knowing the backlash from it would be severely consequential, and yet, he did it anyway.

With a light little exhale, he let the small puff of smoke float between their faces, and as he watched it pass Alfie’s face, veiling over his closed eyes, he knew he was in for it. And indeed he was.

Alfie snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and stubbed it onto the ashtray within seconds, snapping his attention straight back into Tommy’s wide, smiling eyes, the man so utterly proud of himself that he’d managed to wind him up so much.

Alfie’s hand went straight for the throat, squeezing on the sides of his neck with a strong force to make his breath hitch.

“Are you going to reclaim what’s yours, Mr Solomons?” Tommy teased, wetting his lips, slowly running his tongue on his top lip, blinking slow with his heavy lids.

The hand gripped tighter and his cock gave a twitch, still confined in his underwear beneath the shirt, and he smiled yet again at the force exerted upon him.

“You’ve always been mine, Tommy…” Alfie’s eyes passed him up and down, free handing lifting up the shirt, “You’re _my_ little whore…”

Their lips connected in a slow, wet kiss, Alfie beginning to grind himself against Tommy’s thigh, pulling down his underwear with a rough tug as the man moaned beneath him, treasuring the prize that was the harsh dig of the fingertips pressing into his neck.

He laxed into his husband’s grip and brought his hands up to grip at the nape of his neck, letting himself be towered over by his stature, completely ready to be taken and fucked for his misbehaviour.

But just as the other man’s hand began to move to his own trousers, the phone rang.

Without even taking his lips off of Tommy’s, Alfie reached to lift it and place it back down straight way, not offering even a second of speech to the caller.

“Alfie! What if that was important?”

“More important than this? I don’t think so.”

He pressed their lips back together, pulling his cock out from his trousers, already hard, and stripped the underwear completely from Tommy’s legs, flinging them on the floor.

His hands moved to his inner thighs, stroking gently at the sensitive skin leading up to the groin.

“Oh, you’re such a _naughty_ little whore, aren’t you, Tommy?” He mumbled against his lips between kisses, his fingers crawling higher and higher to his entrance where they stopped to press firmly. “Answer me.”

“Yes!” He said back, “But I’m yours, Mr Solomons, use me!”

Alfie pressed in his digits without further preamble, resuming the tight grip his other hand had around his throat as they began to work in and out, breathy yelps coming out of the man beneath him.

He thrusted them in with a cruel force, stretching him open roughly with the curl of his fingers, not even intending to reach his prostate when he did, but still massaged the tips against it with his unfocused movements, making him whimper, nonetheless.

Once he was satisfied he’d be worked enough, he took his cock in his hand, nudging the hard tip against his rim. The hand around his throat pushed even harder, Tommy’s head lolling on the arm of the sofa with the force, almost drooling from his open mouth as the intensity.

“Fuck me, Mr Solomons!” He slurred, already lightheaded and longing for pleasure.

Alfie spat his palm, slicked his cock, and pressed himself in with one, easing thrust, the thighs around his waist already trembling as the thrust was brought in all the way, settling at the hilt with a deep grunt.

He really didn’t need to be begged again to start picking up the pace, and yet with Tommy’s attitude that afternoon, he didn’t think he deserved it to be given that quickly.

“Beg, and then I’ll fuck you.” He deadpanned, watching Tommy slowly blink his eyes open, batting his lashes with a clear struggle to keep them looking back at him.

His tongue traced across his top lip once more and he stroked his fingertips into Alfie’s hair.

“Please, Mr Solomons, I belong to you, just fuck me, use me, please!” His desperate whisper pleaded, fluttering his eyes shut the second Alfie drew out and pushed back in, his jutting rhythm beginning with harsh drives until it became faster, rocking against his body with all his strength to push him into the sofa cushions.

The whelps and whines that escaped him were breathy and scratchy, if audible at all, the pressure on his throat tighter each turn that Alfie slammed into him with his own heaving groans, his free hand venturing down to grab onto Tommy’s cock.

He latched their lips back together as his fingers brushed on the skin, taking it in his palm without giving Tommy a say in the matter as he began to jerk him, slow and off-beat to the rhythm of his own drives.

The man moaned against his mouth in frustration at the limited friction, trying to thrust up into it with a short buck of his hips, chasing the touch, however fleeting it was, but he was met with stern words,

“Stay still, you fucking whore.” Alfie warned, squeezing his dick in his hand as his teeth bit at his lip, Tommy barely managing a nod before he cried out,

“I’m gonna come, please Mr Solomons, please let me!”

His legs tightened around his husband’s waist, fighting the urge to move again while that soft palm passed him up and down, his cock thrusting deep to hit his sweet spot over and over again. And yet, he was met with no response, forced to hang on until Alfie had completed himself.

He was relishing in each and every one of Tommy’s whines, much as he would do with his playful laugh, though the salacious variety was all too much favoured, breathed right into his ear, just for him; a noise no other man would ever deserve.

With slow circles, he rubbed against the skin of Tommy’s neck, feeling his throbbing pulse in his veins, hanging on through sheer will not to disappoint, and with the thumb of his other hand, traced it around the head of his dick, the beading pre-come that slipped across his slit. He was desperate for his release, and Alfie thought it cruel to leave him hanging any longer.

He spent himself inside of him with his next thrust, moaning, _reclaiming what was his_ , and he whispered in his ear,

“Come for me, you dirty slut.”

And he did, right in his palm and the slow jerks of that wrists, shaking as the spoils shot right across Alfie’s shirt, his body flooded with bliss.

“Thank you, Mr Solomons!” He whelped, not hesitating to express his gratitude for a second, opening his eyes to look up at his smirking husband.

The two panted for a while, staring at one another’s flushed faces, Alfie not even bothering to pull out as he just enjoyed what was right in front of him; those shining, rosy lips and bleary blue eyes, barely managing to remain open.

Then the phone rang again.

As if he hadn’t learnt his lesson at all, Tommy smirked and reached his hand up to pick up the receiver, holding it to his ear as his eyes stared into Alfie’s.

“Hello?” He said, controlling his breath as best he could while Alfie slowly pulled out of him and reclined on the other end of the sofa. “Mhmm… Yes, of course, that’d be excellent!”

Alfie raised his brows, still ever curious to know who he was speaking to yet _again_ , but Tommy quickly said his goodbye a second later and hung it up once more.

“What’s gonna be excellent?” Alfie asked with a heavy sigh as Tommy reached for a new cigarette, lighting the end and taking a short puff.

“Dinner at Freddie and Ada’s next week.” He smiled coyly with the cigarette dangling on his lip, pulling the shirt down his thighs once more, giving a passive glance at his ejaculate spilled all over it.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
